<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The coffee's gone cold but you make me warm by rikotin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579643">The coffee's gone cold but you make me warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin'>rikotin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Tumblr Prompt, loving relationship, supportive boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matteo knew he should have mentioned something to his therapist when noticed the first signs, but he forgot.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Most of the time he counted on the fact that the worst of the funk would pass fairly quickly. It was nothing new: sometimes the melancholy just got the best of him. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The coffee's gone cold but you make me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matteo knew he should have mentioned something to his therapist when noticed the first signs, but he forgot.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Most of the time he counted on the fact that the worst of the funk would pass fairly quickly. It was nothing new: sometimes the melancholy just got the best of him even if he was doing much better after a couple of years of therapy. He knew it was something that just happened, and he mostly knew how to deal with it nowadays. He also didn’t want to disturb his closest people with complaints every time he hit another low – it made him feel like a burden, and he really didn’t need that on top of everything else. Besides, at times like these he was sure he’d suck out all happiness out of anyone that got too close – when he felt like the world was crashing down on him without any particular reason.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hated it all, even if he knew that it would pass. But the thing was, even if the worst of it usually passed in a few days - a few days of feeling absolutely terrible until he would find it easier to breathe again, to talk to people, to leave the house - that was just how it worked most of the time. Other times he wasn’t so lucky. This was one of those times.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had been almost a week now, and it only seemed to be going downhill for him. He did have a scheduled session with his therapist soon, though, so he tried to count on that helping him, if nothing else did.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Matteo knew David had noticed something was up, as for the past three days David had spent way more time at the flat share than usual, only going for the mandatory lectures at the university and running the errands he absolutely had to. Other than that, he stayed in with Matteo, keeping him company and cooking for them – well, not really cooking as David was absolutely useless in the kitchen, but making sure Matteo ate something during the day, even if it was just a warm sandwich or a small portion of leftover takeout.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For some time now, David hadn’t had to ask how Matteo was feeling. Instead, he seemed to have developed a sixth sense for when Matteo was slipping and always acted accordingly. It was so relieving for Matteo, as he felt like he had difficulties in expressing himself on the best days, let alone when he was already feeling so down his bones felt like lead. In return for David’s efforts, Matteo did his best to seek out what he needed from David, even when it was hard to do it. He wanted to open up and ask for his help, and with support and advice, he’d slowly learned how to do it and David always understood.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Matteo loved him so much it sometimes felt like his heart might burst.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a rainy day. David had left in the morning to attend a couple of lectures he had, whereas Matteo had spent three hours of his morning trying to convince himself to get up so that he would be literally anywhere else in the flat than his bed by the time David came back. In the end he managed to drag himself into the kitchen, and there he had remained ever since.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was slowly drinking a cup of coffee. It had already gone cold some time ago, but it would be a waste to throw it away. Hans had fixed it for him right after Matteo had appeared into the kitchen where he had been making breakfast.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was grateful for Hans, even if his parental instincts were sometimes way too strong for Matteo’s liking. Hans didn’t quite know how to handle him when he was feeling like he was now. He tried, though. He tried very hard and aimed to learn more by always asking questions and taking everything Matteo said to heart whenever he felt like answering him. Matteo really appreciated it and had managed to tell him so. The smile on Hans’ face was blinding when he did.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there when he heard the front door opening. David called out a greeting from the entrance. He’d been given a spare key to the flat share a couple of months back by Hans, who had announced he was tired of constantly buzzing him up as Matteo usually left the task of opening the door for someone else whenever it was possible.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey,” David said again, as he walked into the kitchen, dropping his bag to the floor as he leaned in to give Matteo a kiss. His hair was damp, and his curls stuck to his forehead.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re wet,” Matteo noted, attempting to pull away and taking another sip of his coffee.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah. It’s raining,” David replied, wrinkling his nose, and pulled Matteo into a hug despite his whiny complaints about David’s wet hoodie. Not that Matteo really resisted. He was glad David was back and most of the time loved getting all the affection he could get from his boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They stayed silent for a bit and Matteo got lost watching the gloomy patterns of the rain clouds. He blinked and glanced down into his cup, frowning at the cup that was still half full. The coffee started a bit like dirt – on top of being disgusting when cold.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What's on your mind?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Matteo turned to look up to David who was looking directly at Matteo, open and waiting. Matteo averted his gaze. He stayed silent for a moment more, leaning heavier against David’s stomach, prompting him to hug Matteo closer.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not sure how many coffees it takes to be happy, but so far, it’s not twelve,” he finally said. David sputtered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Twelve? Please say you’re joking.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Matteo looked back up. David’s eyes were wide and alarmed, as he peered down at Matteo and straightened his posture. Matteo huffed, and shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You got me. My hands got too shaky after the seventh one.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>David snatched the mug from his hands, his expression shocked, and Matteo felt mirth bubbling in his chest for the first time in two weeks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m kidding, it’s my first and it’s already ice cold. So, it’s more like a half.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He watched as David’s shoulders dropped in relief. Even if he was still scowling at Matteo, Matteo could see there was some amusement in his expression. David set the nearly empty mug on the table.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re very lucky you’re cute. Truly a significant annoyance,” David grumbled and ruffled Matteo’s hair. The gesture was gentle, and David’s voice was way too fond, but it made Matteo giggle mischievously anyway. The laugh was kind of muffled, short, and felt a little bit weird, but it was still laughter and that itself felt <em>amazing</em>. David’s lips turned into a warm smile as well.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Laughing at me after deceiving me? Rude,” he huffed and pushed Matteo’s face away playfully with his palm, then instantly pulling Matteo back in and bending down to place a kiss into his hair. Matteo sighed, melting back into the hug. He turned his head so that he could bury his face into David’s hoodie, ignoring the damp coldness of it, and wrapped his arms around David’s waist.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Love you too,” he mumbled into his stomach, and smiled as David scoffed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And finally, he thought, the worst would start to pass – slowly but surely.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 Kudos and comments always warm my heart!</p><p>Based on a prompt: 147. “I’m not sure how many coffees it takes to be happy, but so far, it’s not twelve.”<br/>(I have no idea from which prompt list this is though, so if you know, please link it to me so I can credit! Thank you!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>